The invention relates to a method for producing sandwich type structural components preferably comprising cover layers of fiber reinforced synthetic material. Such structural components comprise essentially a lower and an upper cover layer as well as a honeycomb core or the like interposed between the cover layers. Force introducing points for connecting elements are provided at predetermined locations in the structural component. Such force introduction points are produced in that at the respective locations a core filler mass is inserted into the core.
According to a prior art method of the type described above, force introducing points are produced by using core filler masses of the reaction adhesive type. When the core is bonded to the cover layers, these reaction adhesives are cured by the application of heat to become thermoset materials. In order to introduce the securing elements, receiving bores are placed at the respective locations. The securing elements are inserted into the bores and fixed therein predominantly by means of reaction type castable masses. The main disadvantage of this prior art method is seen in that it is a rather expensive type of production due to the introduction of the highly viscous core filler mass into the bores and the subsequent adhesive bonding of the securing elements.